


Peer Pressure

by ABewilderedBear



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Daryl Whump, Gen, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, don't read if you haven't season 7, warning you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABewilderedBear/pseuds/ABewilderedBear
Summary: He will never forgive himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am fully aware it is not Daryl's fault.

He ain't a saint.

He killed men before, now he gone's and killed family.

So he screams, and screams, bangs himself on the wall of the van until someone grabs him and shoves him down again.

He'll kill more family like this, he's already gone and done it-

"Could you shut him the hell up?"

The hand throwing him against the wall of the van has too many similarities to the bat smashing Glenn's head into the floor.

-

The blood is still there.

It won't fade, and he'll hold it in and remember how it got there even if it washes off his hands.

-

"Well, aren't you a little mutt?" The sick fuck croons, and he swears he'll fuckin' kill him if it's the last thing he does.

"Daryl, right? You look like a Daryl."

He's pinned straight for the floor when he waits too longer to answer, the words "Speak when you're spoken to," hissed in his ear as the weight of the man crushes him.

"Ye'," is the only strangled answer he can offer back, and Negan pulls him back, kneels to his level, and smooths out his vest. Daryl flinches out of habit and almost tries to scramble away, but being firmly held by a hand on his neck.

Negan looks him straight in the eye and laughs, staring him down. "You scared? Is it pee pee pants city for you too?"

The hand starts to tighten in the mere seconds he doesn't respond, and he can't seem to clear his throat. "Naw." He says eventually, baring his teeth when Negan snorts and shoves him back, letting go.

\--

"I picked you because you're a fighter, Daryl, and you'll earn your keep easy around here."

"Ain't doing shit." He spits accidentally, automatically, and he's shoved straight into pavement.

\--

It doesn't take Daryl very long to realize he's an insurance policy so Rick's group gives up half the things.

Daryl prays to a god he doesn't believe in that Rick's group has somehow managed to haul ass and escape, that they'll never come back.

He never deserved them.

\--

Daryl is thrown out of the van with a bag over his head and his arms and legs tied. Stifled breaths is all he can hear before the sickeningly gleeful voice calls out a "See you next time.".

He stiffens, as murmurs are hushed and hurried, trying to pull off restraints as fast as possible. Daryl curls into himself and whimpers, putting his hands where no one can reach them to untie. There's a sharp command, and suddenly the sack is pulled right off his head.

He can't help crying when he sees Maggie's stomach.


End file.
